Nameless Reincarnation
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: He had died never knowing who he had been, with no memory, no ideals, not even a name to call his own. He had been no one and he would return to nothing. But rather than simply fading away into oblivion, the Nameless Archer found himself being reborn into a new world. With a new chance given, perhaps he will manage to find his own identity, or maybe even forge one for himself.
1. Prologue

With his body and soul fading away from the world, the Nameless Archer found himself feeling rather disappointed.

It was strange that a man like him could even feel such a thing. A Servant with no history, no purpose, no master, not even a name to call his own. He had been summoned into this Holy Grail War without any of it. He had stared out upon the city as it burned from the war being waged, and had felt nothing, not even the slightest bit of pity for those being consumed. The only thing that he had found meaning in was her.

The Caster Servant, Cu Chulainn, had mocked him, calling him the guard dog of the holy sword wielder. It would have been funny, Cu Chulainn accusing someone else of being a lap dog, if it hadn't been so true.

Regardless how strange it was for a Servant of the Archer class, the Nameless Archer had found himself wholly attached to the corrupted Saber, Arturia Pendragon. He had no idea why, but he felt that he was connected to her somehow. In the entire world, she alone seemed real to him, and he had dedicated himself to her protection.

Sadly, he had not succeeded in his goal to protect her.

She would most certainly have scolded him for his stupidity. He had Caster in his grasps, with a blade to the man's throat, but he had allowed Caster to keep him talking about philosophy of all things, giving the slippery bastard enough time to turn the tables. How many times had Saber told him that the battlefield was not the place for words?

…When had she told him this? What had been the connection between them? He wished he had had the nerve to ask her if she had felt the same way about him. He probably would never find out now.

Time passed, and the Nameless Archer began to wondered what exactly was going to happen now. He had been expecting to be devoured by the Holy Grail, but if those kids succeeded, there would be no grail left. He had never given it much thought before, but what happened to servants after they died if there was no more grail? A Servant was just a shallow copy of one of the Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes, not the Heroic Spirit themselves, so it was unlikely that he would be finding his way to the throne. Would his soul go through the same recycling process as all the others? Strictly speaking, the soul of a Servant wasn't even real, more of a magic construct than a true soul. Even without the grail, Gaia should simply rip him to pieces. So the only real outcomes were either being wiped clean and used in the cycle of reincarnation, or simply fading away into the void. Rather grim options, not that he had any say in it.

Did he even care?

Could a man with no real memories or purpose even be said to have existed in the first place? If his soul was purged or recycled, nothing would be lost save for his knowledge and skills. He had no personality or conscious. It is said that one's identity was made up of a mixture of their memories, knowledge, and beliefs, and be this definition, the Nameless Archer had been made without. Regardless what heroic spirit he was supposed to have been modeled after, he was not that man. He was no one, truly nameless.

Perhaps if he was reborn, and given a new chance at life, maybe then he could find an identity of his own.

Then maybe he could understand what it was like to truly exist.

* * *

Months had passed since his death and the Nameless Archer had found himself surprised to find that he had neither been destroyed by Gaia, nor had his limited memories been reset by the recycling of soul materials. This unforeseen turn of events had now led him to having what could probably be called one of the most unique experiences in the world, being conscious as a baby inside of a woman's womb.

It was something both horrifying, and rather obnoxiously boring, as there was not really much he could do but wait to be born and watching his soon to be mother's daily life. Not really be best of in-flight movies, though it was informative enough.

He supposed it could be worse. Without his reinforced hearing and his C+ Clairvoyance granting him the ability to both see and hear what was going on in the outside world, he wouldn't have had anything to do at all. He would have been left just listening to the sound of the girl's heartbeat for nine months. After all, he didn't want to move around too much and risk harming his new host.

It had taken him a while to piece together what was going on in the world outside of his mother's womb, since it seemed he was in a new world with a new language not provided for him by the Servant Summoning System, but it hadn't taken him long to realize there was something off about his new mother.

She was far too young. Dangerously young.

She would have been just a little over thirteen when she had first gotten pregnant.

Her name was Nora. She worked as a maid in what appeared to be the estate of a high class noble, alongside dozens of other individuals. In Archer's time observing her, she had never mentioned any family of her own, so she is likely an orphan made to work in order to pay for her own living. This was made extremely difficult by her pregnancy, though the Lord she worked for seemed oddly understanding of her situation. At the very least, he hadn't thrown her out onto the streets.

As far as Archer could tell, the nature of his conception was not a willing one. His understanding of the native language was limited with such a short time of observation, but it seemed as though Nora had been forcibly taken by 'something'. The way the other maids talked about the man, it was at the very least a different race that was looked down upon, and perhaps a different species all together. Whenever the other servants brought the topic up, their advice to Nora was always the same, "Once the baby is born, hand it over to the slavers."

It was good advice. The young maid knew nothing about raising a child, nor could she do so while at the same time keeping her job. A baby would cause her nothing but trouble. She had no reason to desire to keep the child. Archer wouldn't have begrudged her the decision. It was the logical one. If she didn't, then she would end up on the streets and then they would both be picked up by the slavers. Even if she somehow managed to keep her job, a baby would provide no benefit to her in her foreseeable future. Better to sacrifice the dead weight.

And yet, even though the correct option was obvious, Nora's body still reacted every time someone suggested it. She was hesitant. Archer didn't understand why. Why should she even care? Was it some kind of misplaced sense of attachment or responsibility?

No. It was something else.

A baby who is handed over to the slavers without a mother has almost no chance of surviving long enough to be bought. Even if buying children capable of learning a trade was common place, a baby which would require several years of time and resources wasn't worth enough to people buy, and the slavers had little in terms of motivation to keep the child alive. Even if the infinite was picked up, it would almost certainly be by the army where it would be used as a throw away soldier as soon as it was old enough to hold a spear.

Nora was hesitating, not because of any attachment to her unborn child, but rather because if she handed the baby over to the slavers in order to absolve herself of responsibility in the eyes of the kingdom, she would be more than likely condemning it to a slow death by neglect.

Even if Archer was the benefactor of the girl's foolishness, he couldn't help but feel like she was making the wrong decision. In truth, he would probably have managed himself just fine growing up as a slave. He doubted they would have been able to place on him a marker that he couldn't remove.

He couldn't understand it. The girl stood to gain nothing and had everything to lose. So why wouldn't she just take the easy way out?

...Well, if the girl was going to be stubborn, then he might as well help the poor fool out. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Channeling his own prana through her body, he could protect her from the worst of the effects of the pregnancy and augment her endurance, letting her do her work with little trouble.

He just hopes that her self-destructive mindset wasn't contagious.

* * *

 **Have been having computer troubles that have been making writing awkward. Just sent my laptop in for repairs yesterday, so I wouldn't have it for the next two weeks, give or take a few days. Funny how my last laptop lasted for 6 years before rusting away under the relentless march of time, and then this new one lasted for four months before becoming just as unusable.**

 **Anyways, while I'm waiting for my laptop to comeback, I thought I would try write something on an old tablet... I regret everything.**

* * *

 **A concept for a reincarnated version of the 'Nameless Archer' who because of his lack of memory also has a lack of morality. Having him grow up without Shirou's survivor's guilt and forming his own opinions about how he should live his life. I feel like it would be funny to have everyone around him talking about honor, chivalry, justice and saving people and having him go 'that sound like a hassle.'**

 **Kind of afraid that he is going to end up being a bit of a Mary Sue, but its an experiment.**

 **I was thinking of having him run into other Heroic Spirits reincarnated in the long run. Would be really funny to have him go off for a short while in order to quest or whatnot and come back to find that his mom was married to Cu Chulainn. (...You mother fucker...)**

 **I'm also planning on exploring the idea of a world without Gaia, and with a great quantity of mana, but with magic still weaker because of magecraft being mainstream.**

 **Since magecraft is a limited resource and is divided among the users, it would make sense that even if there is no Gaia and there is 10 times as much mana in the air, if there are over 500 times as many mages, then you still would end up with your spells costing more. Though without the influence of Gaia, his projections wouldn't fade away.**

 **Magic is more stable, but more expensive.**


	2. Infancy part 1

Nora sat alone in the upstairs nursing room, holding a small child to her exposed breast, shifting uncomfortably as the little one worked at her young nipples.

"Alice, be more gentle." Nora whispered to the baby girl, not that the little red haired child listened.

It had been around a week since Nora's breasts started to overflow with milk. It was uncommon for an expecting mother to start producing milk before their first baby was ever born, but it wasn't unheard of. Nora personally suspected that her childish frame simply couldn't handle her breasts expanding any more than they already had, and the milk simply started to overflow.

Ever since it started, her Master, Lyndon Euros Bluewolf, had assigned her to breast feeding his month-old daughter, having the role replace her usual duties as a maid. It was for the best. Even with her unusual health and vigor for a woman on the verge of giving birth, her pregnant belly had simply reached the point where moving around was difficult. It only made sense for her to take up the position of a nanny.

It wasn't a strange circumstance. Nursemaids were commonly used by higher nobility and royals. It was believed by many in such stations that the parents should show their children as little attention at an early age as possible. A backwards philosophy in the eyes of many, but perhaps it makes sense when you consider that their children will likely turn on each other in order to try to become the next head of the family. Murder is also not uncommon in the politics of the Kingdom of Asura.

Best to avoid becoming attached.

It was probably something that Nora herself should have taken to heart and she sat there, breast feeding the infant. As she held the cute little red-haired child, she couldn't help but think about the baby she was about to have and whether it would be as cute. It made things much much harder on her. Because in all honesty, she was scared.

When Nora was just five years old, she lived a very different life. Her parents had been Adventurers, dragging her from place to place in their pursuit of their fortune. And just like so many others just like them, they found their deaths in a Labyrinth.

The Adventurers' Guild took her in and set her to work at one of their many inns, same way they did with all children orphaned by their parents' misadventures. Every day she had been told that she had to work hard to be self-dependent, because if she wasn't, then she would fall into debt and be handed over to the slavers. It was the fear of being made a slave that had driven her through her childhood to be the model servant and please the inn's Landlord. She had learned to cook and clean better than any of the others and had even strived to pick up both common and formal etiquette.

When she turned eleven years old, it finally paid off, her cooking had gotten the attention of a butler to the head of the Bluewolf family, who got her a job working the kitchens at the family mansion. It was more than little Nora had dared to hope for, a stable life where she no longer had to be afraid of being dragged away and branded.

She should have known better than to tempt fate. You are never safe. Life had taught her that lesson young, but she had forgotten it.

She honestly didn't remember how it had happened. Probably better that way. She was told by the people who had found her that it had been bad.

One of the traveling merchants, a grey skinned man from the Demon Race had abducted her during one of her routine shopping trips to restock the pantry. He drugged her then raped her. Presumably, he was planning to dump her off somewhere, with the drugs wiping her memory clean. Only someone noticed him luring Nora into a back room and them not coming out and had called the city guard.

The man was caught and executed. Nora was taken to a healer who repaired the damage the man's claws had done to her body and removed the toxins from her bloodstream. There wasn't a mark on her body and she didn't remember anything. For Nora, the event had been like a long afternoon nap; leaving her with nothing more than a few sore joints and some vague dreams that quickly faded away. That is, until she found out she was pregnant.

Nora had broken down and cried when she had found out. Maids who became pregnant could not work as well as ones who weren't. It wasn't uncommon for a maid who became pregnant to be laid off and replaced. There were dozens of girls who could have fulfilled her role. Nora believed that she would be thrown out onto the streets and be unable to find work again.

And yet, mercifully, Lord Lyndon had not thrown her out. He said he would not punish her for things that had happened that were outside of her control and that whatever service she could provide would be seen as good enough. He would not throw her out.

Lord Lyndon was a good man. Every day, Nora was thankful for his kindness and did everything she could to serve him dutifully. However, she couldn't help but think of the future.

Having a baby was a lot of work. Little Alice required basically around the clock care. One couldn't both take care of a baby by themselves and have a full-time job on top of it, even a part time job might be asking too much. While Lord Lyndon was benevolent, he couldn't simply allow her to stay when she couldn't provide anything in exchange.

Laws left over from the human-demon wars allowed for parents to turn their kids over to the kingdom to become slaves, absolving them of all responsibility for the child. It had been a means to make sure that no life was wasted due to children being thrown away that could be wasted on the battlefield. During the war, life was a resource. Everyone told her to just abandon the baby. She had no reason to feel any sort of attachment to the child of a demon who had raped her. But… could she really condemn a child, her child, to a fate that she had feared her entire life? At first, she wasn't sure, but the more she took care of Alice, the more she realized the answer was no.

To make matters worse, the Lady of the house, Ava von Kingdragon Bluewolf, formerly the seventeenth princess of the Kingdom of Dragon King, had become increasingly paranoid since the birth of her daughter. She seemed to believe that her husband's show of mercy towards Nora was because he had secretly taken her as his mistress and that the baby she was pregnant with was actually his. It was nonsense, but that didn't stop rumors from starting.

At some level, Nora could understand the woman's fears. There was nothing worse for a noble woman than for her husband's first-born son to be born of a mistress. After all, even bastards could gain claim to their father's title. Not to mention how horrible and bloody the succession for the title of King in the Kingdom of Dragon King was, even by the usual standards of the game of thrones.

Out of the forty-two children born to the previous King, nineteen of them were murdered, six were imprisoned and three more were politically crushed to the point of becoming slaves. Ava had managed to escape the bloodbath simply because she was too far down the line of succession to be a threat but was still valuable enough as a woman who could be married off in order to forge an alliance.

Still, everyone knew where Nora had become pregnant. So, Lady Ava's fears were unjustified. Not that fears were always rational.

[Enemies are coming.]

Nora jumped as an unfamiliar voice whispered to her. She looked around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she decided she had just imagined it. That is, until the voice sounded again, this time more urgent.

[Get down!]

Nora's head whipped around at the should of breaking glass as a black sphere flew through the window bouncing off of the wall and landing in the baby crib not five feet away from where she was sitting. Horror barely even started to register in her mind when she saw faint red lines on the balls surface, lines that quickly grew brighter as magical energy was drawl into it.

It was a fire magic grenade.

Useless as it was, maternal instincts kicked in and she pulled baby Alice even closer and turned her body in order to shield the infant. It wouldn't make a difference, not that close to the weapon, but instinct didn't care, and it was the best she could do. In her heavily pregnant state, jumping across the room was an impossibility.

But before the magic grenade went off, Nora felt a serge of heat spread throughout her body, starting at her womb and moving up though her bones before shooting out into her skin. She barely had time to see the blue lines appearing on her skin and moving towards the baby blanket she and Alice were wrapped in before a sound like a thunderbolt shook the room.

Nora was thrown from her chair as the chair was blow to pieces, pieces of it and the baby's crib flying through the air by the eruption of condensed fire magic. Nora's ears popped as an intense heat washed over her as the fire quickly spread across the room, catching various things on fire. Completely in shock, Nora just lay there on the ground, waiting for her hearing and sight to return to her.

As the whining within her head died down and the only sounds remaining were the sounds of the fire and Alice's cries, Nora carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking around at the fire that was starting to fill the room with smoke. She had no idea how she had survived, but she didn't have time to think about it. The air was still breathable, but it wouldn't be for long. She would need to get Alice out of there.

Nora gave a groan as she tried to get to her feet, her pregnant belly pulling her down. She thought that she might collapse again, when the warm serge returned, pouring into her legs, bringing with it a new strength, letting her stumble towards the door.

However, it seemed as though it was just not to be Nora's day as she found the door locked from the outside. "Help! Someone! We're locked in!" Nora shouted, rattling the door. She could hear the sound of people moving around on the other side of the door, probably drawn there by the sound of the explosion. They would find a way to get though the door soon, but Nora should stand clear to make sure that she wasn't hit by whatever it was that they did to get the door open.

She turned away from the door looking for a place where she could hide herself and Alice from the slowly growing flames when she saw something that managed to make her blood run cold. Standing in the windowsill were two men dressed in black, each holding a curved sword, and each of them staring at her with a certain amount of disbelief clear on their faces.

"What the hell? No only is the baby alive, but that pregnant whore too? How?" The shorter of the two said with a slight shake of the head.

"See, this is why we always make visual conformation that the job is done." The second one said with a sigh of resignation. "Come on, we need to finish the job before they get though the door. Good thing we made sure our contact locked it tight."

"Dude! Don't talk about the contact!" The first half shouted at his partner. "That's like, assassins' rule number one!"

"Whatever, its not like she's going to have a chance to tell anyone." The second man said, lifting up his sword and he moved in on Nora.

"Stay… stay back!" Seeing them coming closer, Nora crumpled to the ground, again put herself between them and the baby Alice who still had yet to stop crying. Nora didn't know what to do. She was so scared.

[Don't worry.] The voice came again, shocking Nora out of her fear. [I will not let them hurt you.]

"Sorry little Missy. No hard feel…" The man's words were cut off when a massive broad sword appeared out of thin air in a flash of blue light and slammed straight into the center of the man's chest, lifting him off his feet and throwing him back across the room to leaving him impaled against the far wall, his feet dangling beneath him.

"What the crap!?" The remaining assassin shouted as he looked at his very dead partner, before looking back at the poor pregnant woman and backing away in fear. "I was not given hazard pay enough for this! I'm out of here!"

Before the man could turn around, the door to the room was smashed open by a large stone projectile as Lord Lyndon himself entered the room, staff in hand and a look of wild desperation on his face. Flanking him was the man's personal body guard, Balthus, and the house's butler, Kloss.

Kloss took one look around the room and then before anyone else could say a word throw a long knife across the room at the remaining assassin who quickly parried the blow before jumping out the open window.

"Don't think you're going to be getting away!?" Balthus shouted, rushing after the assassin.

"Nora, are you and Alice alright!?" Lord Lyndon asked, rushing over to the poor maid.

"Y…yes Milord. I think so." Nora said as Lyndon checked on his baby daughter, taking her in his arms. She had no idea how they were alright, but neither of them had a scratch on them.

"Thank goodness." The man said as he held his crying baby girl. "There, there little one. It's alright, your father's here for you."

"Uhm…" Kloss coughed into his hand in order to get the Lord's attention. "Forgive me Milord, but perhaps you should do something about the fire… before it burns the mansion down, perhaps?"

"Oh, right." Lord Lyndon said, handing Alice over to the butler so that he could have both hands free to work his magic. " _Overflow with the protection of water from the place thee demandest, let thine crystal clear flow here and spread through in earnest, WATER SPLASH._ "

A large ball of water formed above Lord Lyndon's staff, hovering there for a moment before ungracefully bursting, splashing the whole room with water and squelching the flames, though not without soaking everyone in it.

"Not your best work, sir." Kloss said, whipping out the arm he had used to try to shield Alice from the worst of the water's spray. The man's suit was completely soaked through, much like everyone else's clothes.

"Forgive me, Kloss, but water is not my specialty." Lord Lyndon said giving the old man a half smile and a shrug. Most servants wouldn't have dared to talk to their lord in such a manner, but Kloss was given a lot of leeway in such things due to how long he had served the family.

Nora started to try to get to her feet again, but then gave out a loud gasp and collapsed down to the ground, holding her stomach, letting out a stream of loud pants.

"Nora, are you alright?" Lyndon said, seeing the young girl collapse, wondering if the girl had been hurt after all.

"N…no it's… it's the… the baby…" Nora stammered, still clutching at her stomach.

"Alice, what's wrong with her?"

"No… not that baby." Nora half moaned half cried.

Before the Lord could fully register what was going on, Kloss had moved forward, pushing the baby Alice into its father's hands as he moved to provide assistance for the pregnant girl. The butler started to bark back ordered loud enough so that even the servants in the hallway who hadn't wanted to come closer during the commotion would be able to hear him, calling for dry cloth and warm water.

The Lord Lyndon stood in relative shock as everything happened around him, with him simply holding the baby Alice in his arms. Neither his training as a lord, nor his magical training had prepared him for this. He had not been present when Alice had been born as the royals had called him to court during the time of her birth, so he was left completely without experience in such matters. He was lost in his daze, simply cradling the baby Alice as everyone else prepared for the new arrival, until something else grabbed his attention.

As his fingers moved over the baby blanket that Alice was wrapped in, something felt off about the material. It was far rougher and more solid than it should have been. That was when he noticed that the item was brimming with magical energy.

"What in the world?" He whispered to himself as he looked closer at the baby blanket. Magic have been woven into the fabric, binding to it and filling in the gaps, turning the normally loose cotton cloth into a mat that was hard as steel. As he tried to wrap his head around the changes in the item, his eyes were drawn to the man who had been pinned to the wall with a sword through his chest. On closer examination, he found that this sword too was made of magic.

While conjuring was common magic in this world, they were almost always simple substances like water or a rock, nothing so complex and defined as this sword with its steel blade and cloth wrapped handle.

It was strange magic that didn't fit into the basic schools he had learned in his years at the Academy, which could have only meant one thing; a Miko, a Child of God. Miko were extremely rare children born with unnatural magical energy inherent within their bodies which gave them supernatural abilities. Enhanced strength, uncanny wisdom, telepathy, future sight, or some unbelievable form of magic like teleportation or time travel, each Miko was an utterly unique entity.

But there hadn't been any Miko present. The only people in the room had been Nora, Alice and the two assassins, and it was unlikely that they had interrupted their own assassination attempts. Nora had never known any form of magic at all and Alice had never shown any sort of unusual behavior before. But who else could have done it?

Unless…

"It's a boy." Kloss said in his old military like manner as he hastily cut the child's umbilical cord and started to wrap him in clean linens.

"He… he isn't crying. Is something wrong?" Nora asked the man.

"He's part demon, for all we know this is natural for his blood. His breathing seems to be fine… and he is already taking his first piss." Kloss grumbled as he quickly changed the linens again, luckily the room was beyond the need for wiping up a small poodle of piss. He then handed the child over to the new mother. "Don't worry. Healthy new born boys almost always piss on the midwives. You also did well. In all my years I don't think I have ever seen a girl your age deliver a baby so quickly or quietly. Usually they scream like you wouldn't believe."

Nora hadn't heard a word the man said. She had just been staring wide eyed at the child in her arms. Lyndon also stared, though his thoughts were likely much different than Nora's own as he struggled to accept what he was logically finding to have to be true. Neither Nora nor Alice could have protected themselves from the assassins, this was a fact, so as impossible as it seemed the only one left was this child. The boy had somehow perceived that his life was in danger and had instinctively acted in self-defense before he had even been born, protecting both his mother and the baby Alice in the process.

Nora began to laugh softly. "I've been so worried about what would happen whenever I had a child, that I forgot to think of a name."

"Well, half the boy's in the kingdom are named after one old hero or another." Kloss looked down at the baby boy who looked back at him with hard golden eyes. "Hm… How about Urupen, after the old Dragon God who fought against the Demon God Laplace. The boy has the same golden eyes as those of the dragon-race."

It was an interesting name to put forward. Another one of Kloss's cleaver tricks. In most human settlements, children with demon blood were looked down upon and treated with suspicion because of the resentment left over from the Human-Demon Wars, but by naming the child after a hero for the human's side in said wars, one who himself wasn't human, it might distract from the boy's own organs, or convince people that he was on the human's side.

As if the baby himself found the name idea amusing, he started to laugh, the first sound the baby had ever made. Seeing his reaction, the new mother agreed to the name. Though since Urupen didn't slide off of the tongue well, she just called him Uru for short.

Thus, started the Archer's new life as Uru.

* * *

It was like when you got a single grain of sand in your eye. At first it is only a slight irritation, something easily ignorable, but then in short order you are rubbing away at it and cursing the world for all your worth, as keeping your eye open becomes an absolutely painful experience.

That was what it had been like for the last few months for Hitogami, the Human God. A hole had appeared in his near perfect future sight. A hole so small as to be considered insignificant, but it quickly grew and grew until it had him severally annoyed and wondering what the cause was.

A child, one that was not supposed to have been conceived somehow had been, and he seemed to be the origin of Hitogami's new headache. It was as if a second Orsted was going to be born. Though where Orsted used some form of strange magic to escape Hitogami's all seeing eyes, this brat was something else entirely.

Hitogami's power to see into the future revolved around the reading of people's destinies. The sort of inherent luck present within their soul that determined if they would succeed or fail in their goals and what paths they would take. But this new child's destiny appeared to be nonexistent or so chaotic that it was unreadable. It made him like a black hole in Hitogami's vision, and it expanded out from him to influence those around him.

And so, the Human God had taken measure in order to try to remove him.

"Please forgive me Milord. I did everything you asked of me, but the bitch and her demon spawned survived." Ava von Kingdragon Bluewolf said, down on hands and knees before Hitogami as the Human God had appeared before her in her dream.

"Do not threat young Kingdragon, it was my mistake and not yours that allowed the spawn of the Demon God to escape. I admit to having underestimated him." Hitogami said, comforting the young woman. He had been visiting her little by little over the last few months, giving her insights into her future and winning her favor. That mixed with the tendency all humans had to immediately trust the Human God, and the girl's own weak moral code, had left her as a useful and willing pawn.

Now she would even kill her own daughter if he asked it of her, still believing he had her best interests at heart.

He had convinced her that the new child was a descendant of the Demon God Laplace, who was going to use the Bluewolf family's influence with the Asura Royal Court as a starting point for his plans to take over the world, and that by helping Hitogami kill him, she would be saving the entire world. It was nonsense, but Hitogami hadn't really been one to care about the truth anyways.

He had believed that since Nora had such a weak destiny and because of the inherent vulnerability of pregnant women, that he could have the girl killed and take care of things that way. It had come as a shock to find that even though the girl and child had no protection by the forces of destiny, they hadn't needed it. You don't need to be lucky to survive an encounter when you vastly out match your enemy. How in the world was a child that hadn't even been born yet so powerful?

No matter, if he wouldn't kill the boy, he would just have to remove him from being anywhere of any importance.

"Now that my plan has failed, there is one more thing that I will need of you, for the sake of the future." Hitogami said to Ava.

"I will do whatever you ask." Ava said, looking up at the Human God with star filled eyes. Hitogami couldn't help but to smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure you will."


	3. Infancy part 2

Lyndon had a lump in his throat as Kloss told him what he had already suspected. "Your lady wife seems to have taken a few of the staff and one of the coaches. We haven't found any notes or any kind hinting towards where she was going." The butler reported, a look of pity on his ancient face.

It had been three days since the incident with the assassins that had tried to kill his daughter. All in all, he thanked his lucky stars for how well it had all played out. The one who had fled had managed to escape, but he didn't find that as important as his child's safety, or the safety of his servants. Problems only arose afterwards in the form of his lady wife.

Ava had been unhappy about Nora's continued presence before, but after the incident she became even more insistent that they remove the girl and her baby from the house. She didn't care that Nora had attempted to shield Alice with her own body during the assassination attempt. She was acting in a completely irrational manner, not seeming to care about Alice at all and just demanding that the woman and her baby be gone. After two days of putting up with her screaming and trying to reason with the woman, she slipped away in the night without a word.

Though she had been arranged to marry Lyndon's older brother before the man's untimely death, rather than Lyndon himself, the Lord of Euros had thought that they had a good relationship together and that the seven years spent married had drawn them closer together. Just a year before he had thought that they were truly happy together and that she loved him. Now she ran off in the night, leaving their child behind. It was a bit of a kick in the stomach, and one that would doubtless ruin his reputation as a Lord. Something a man like him could ill afford.

The life of a Lord was not kind. It was something that Kloss had told Lyndon since he was a boy. It had been the reason why Lyndon had never persuade becoming the next head of house. It was the reason why he was the only one lift after his brothers died playing their political games… though he might not be alive either soon.

Lyndon had been seventeen when it had happened. He had been six years into his education as a mage when he received word that his eldest brother was dead, and his second brother was to be executed on charges of collusion and conspiracy and that Lyndon himself was being called home to take up the mantel of Lord Bluewolf. He had no idea how long it would take before someone tried to unseat him. It was widely known that he was not built for lordship.

He was generally liked by the people, since he was an understanding sort and did his best to not hurt anyone, but that didn't really mean much in terms of security. The people's opinions can change fast with just a few baseless claims and rumors. All it took was someone with power wanting him to go down and he would go down quickly, because he wasn't skilled in the cloak and dagger games of the Nobility. He was just lucky that no one had considered him worth undermining.

"Do… you think she'll come back?" Lyndon asked, looking up to Kloss with hopeful eyes. The butler didn't say anything, he didn't need to. His eyes gave all the answer that was necessary. Lyndon's eyes dropped again.

Kloss gave him a moment of silence but the quickly pressed forward. "What do you plan to do about the boy?" The man asked, knowing how hard a question it was.

"You realized it too then?" Lyndon asked, trying to buy himself more time before he would actually have to address the topic.

"Yes. The child is likely a Miko." Kloss said with a curt nod. "Dealing with a Miko… it isn't easy. You have heard of the 'Head Ripping Prince'?"

Lyndon winced, but nodded his head.

The news about the Miko Prince born to the Shirone Kingdom had spread throughout the land, along with the story about how at the age of three, he demonstrated his inhuman strength by ripping the head off of his baby brother, never once showing remorse for what he had done. It was a scary thing to think about. Controlling a normal child is hard enough, but what do you do when you have a three-year-old child with strength equal to that of ten full grown men and with skin like iron? Lyndon had wondered what he would have done if he had been in the King's shoes. Now he was afraid that he might end up finding out. Before he was even born, Uru had already killed a man. An assassin that no one would miss, but still a living person.

"I… have no idea what to do." Lyndon said with a sigh.

"It is a hard question. If you reveal him to the public, the Holy Order of Milis would likely rip itself apart because of the birth of a half demon Miko. Half the Order would declare him to be proof that anti-demon sentiments are an outdated load of horse shite, while the rest would label him a dangerous abomination that must be destroyed." Kloss said, shaking his head. "Regardless what we do, we can't let the fact that he is a Miko get out. I'm afraid the best we can do would be to hand him over to the King and hope that the Royal Court will find some way to handle him. The Empress gave birth to a Princess last year. They would undoubtedly be looking for a future bodyguard."

"If I did that, they would turn him into a killer for sure." Lyndon said with a heavy heart.

"He's a Miko. Death will always follow him." Kloss countered.

It was the truth. Even those Miko who's powers weren't combat focused were followed by death. People who coveted their power would kill each other over them or kill the Miko in order to prevent any enemy from keeping it. Having a Miko in your corner was the ultimate proof that your reign was preordained by the gods. They were so objectified that, in the Holy Kingdom of Milis, Mikos were not even given names, they are simply called Miko.

"…I will take my time to consider the best course of action. It would not do to make a rash decision." Lyndon finally said.

Kloss perked up an eyebrow. "Normally when someone says something like that, what they really mean is that they have chosen to do nothing, because all of the choices are shit." Kloss pointed out. Lyndon tried his best not to look guilty. "Well, it might not be the worst choice to make. Far better than some."

"Then inform Nora that she is to continue to take care of Alice, as well as her own child, and return to her cooking duties as soon as she is feeling well enough." Lyndon said, glad that the butler agreed with him.

Kloss smiled and said in an almost longing tone of voice. "Oh yes, her cooking duties. It has been far too long since we last had her cooking."

It was after all, the entire reason he had scouted her in the first place.

* * *

The next few months past in a similar manner to those before for Uru. The only differences being that now he had to eat and regularly soiled himself, as his body still refused to listen to him when he told it to not poop itself. Yes, life was shit when you were a baby.

He was around six months old and had officially 'learned' how to crawl. He had waited on it because he was using Alice's progress as a measuring stick for how far he was supposed to be along, as she was three months older than he was. It seemed like six or seven months was a good time for crawling and that he was supposed to wait another two months or so before starting to walk. Alice had already started making more or less constant baby noises in preparation for learning how to speak, but the Archer felt like that was beneath him and chose to instead keep his silence.

However, even though he was now a crawler, he rarely did it for more than just stretching. The maids commented that he was a bit of a lethargic baby, which he supposed he was, but he never really had anything he needed to crawl too. What was the point of going anywhere within that small room when he could 'see' everything that was going on within half a mile just by turning his head around. It wasn't as though he could go pull a book off the shelf. People would doubtlessly raise an eyebrow if they saw a six-month-old baby trying to teach himself to read.

He realized that he creeped the various servants out. He was too quiet, he never laughed at their 'baby games', his eyes were too sharp and always seemed to be staring straight through them. Which was true, but he really didn't care. None of the servants could hold his interest, actually, he found them to be an annoying bunch. Not so annoying that he would personally kill them all, but if they just happened to drop die themselves, he wouldn't complain. The sole exception being his own mother, Nora.

She might have been a simple and young human girl with short cut sandy brown hair, but there was something about the way she smiled at him that filled Uru with a sense of wonder. The pure happiness of it was dazzling and… confusing. Uru didn't understand. He didn't understand why she was so happy. How anyone could be that happy? It filled him with a sense of nostalgic longing, though he couldn't say why.

He even felt of little bitter when she would leave him alone in order to take care of Alice's needs. There was always the temptation to make noise and try to regain her attention, but he usually conceded and let her go. She had her duties to attend to and he neither needed nor… desired her constant attention.

Uru rolled his head away and closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore the mirthful laughter coming from Alice as his mother tickled her stomach. He curled inwards upon himself, reciting lists of various weapons and magics in order to try to keep him occupied.

From what the former Servant could tell, the magic style of this world, or at least the elemental magic commonly used in combat, seemed to derive its power from a foundation similar to those of the old Shamans and Druids that lived in the Age of the Gods, or at least, towards the end of it. Before ever even trying a single spell of it, Uru already knew he would never be able to use such a system.

Druidic magic stems from using ones own Od to form contracts with the Elementals in order to help guide the worlds own natural power to perform the desired spells, and if there was one thing that Elementals and other Magic Beings connected to Gaia were famous for hating, it was Cold Iron, or as the more modern humans would call it, meteorites. Iron that originated from another world.

Weapons forged from meteorites held properties that were poisonous to Magic Beasts and Elementals. It was widely considered to be the very antithesis of an Elemental's magic. An Elemental would never consider entering any kind of contract with a human who possessed such a material. And considering how many examples of these weapons existed inside of the Unlimited Blade Works, Uru's body, mind and soul were practically made of Cold Iron, at least partially.

Probably another reason why him and Cu Chulainn had hated each other from the moment their paths crossed. If the two of them had actually had Masters, rather than working solely from the megger prana reserves they had been summoned with, they would have likely ripped the entire city to pieces and burned the remains to the ground in the battle between them. Or perhaps not, Caster had shown an unusual amount of compassion for the humans, never once resorting to stealing souls in order to supplement his weakening powers. Archer hadn't preyed upon the humans either, but that was more because he would have had to leave his guard post to find them, rather than any kind of moral rejection of the idea.

Well, too late to have regrets now.

There were footsteps outside of the room, calling Uru back to attention. His eyes snapped open and he began to trace a sword for the ready. Through the wall, he looked the possible enemy over from head to toe, checking them for any sort of weapon or substance that could be classified as a threat. They were clean, but Uru still kept a stern eye on it and kept his ears open for any whispered spells. Any sign of aggression, and they would be dead before they could realize their mistake.

The older woman knocked on the door, something that seemed to be a cultural rule in such places and asked to be allowed entrance. Nora answered in kind and the portly woman who normally performed gardening duties entered the room. "The Master is calling everyone to the living room. He's got an announcement to be making." The woman said solemnly.

Uru scrunched up his baby's face at the mention of the Master.

It had become a popular theory among the servants that Uru was the bastard child of the Lord and that his wife left him because of it. The theory became even more popular when Uru's hair started to grow in more thickly, showing that he would have the same dark red hair that the Master and Alice had. The fact that he was to be raised right beside the Master's own daughter also led to talk. No one really cared that much about the morality of it, as the Kingdom of Asura was pretty free about sex and fetishes. Polygamy, pedophilia, incest, homosexuality, bestiality, sadism and masochism, none of it was considered taboo or even odd, save for by the followers of Milis, and even then, it was just polygamy that their religion openly frowned on. Uru's originals just provided a drama story for them to share around the staff hall.

Even so, Nora had admittedly defended the Master's honor, saying that he had never touched her, which Uru was prepared to believe. The Master was not his father, but he was still the Master, which in itself might mean more to a Servant than a father.

"I'm not supposed to leave the children alone." Nora said as she put Alice back down in the large crib, next to Uru himself.

"I'll look after them. I'm fairly sure I already know what is going on… To be honest, I don't want to hear it." The woman said with a long sigh. "Why is it that bad things always have to happen to good people?"

Nora's worries were peaked, and she became more keen to go and see what was happening. She finally relented and left the children with the older woman.

Uru adjusted his armory, choosing weapons that could piece through the walls, and continued to observe.

* * *

Lyndon felt tired. The last six months had felt like they had drained twenty years off of his life. He was only into his mid-twenties, and yet his hair was starting to go gray at the roots. He waited for his staff to finish showing up before speaking to them. He felt guilty, knowing that they would all be affected by his misfortune.

"As I am certain you are aware, there have been multiple reports of criminal activity within my lands over these last few months. The palace is displeased with my inability to combat the rising crime and has sent me a… warning of sorts. If I cannot get things under control, then they while forcibly remove me from my position and transfer things over to my cousin, Benjamin, including my title, my lands, the family's treasury… and my heir." Lyndon said, unable to surprise his instinct to swallow at the thought. Many of the servants gasped.

"Damn Ava. Damn her to hell." The stableman said through clenched teeth. They had all heard of how Ava had left their Lord and had remarried to his cousin within days of her disappearance. It was shortly after this remarriage that odd crimes and disagreements between the minor nobles kept being reported. Each case seemed unsolvable, as if there wasn't any true crime or disagreement at all, and it was just a plot to ruin Lyndon's reputation as a Lord.

It wasn't until recently that word had come from the Kingdom of Kingdragon of their King's apparent anger at his sister being replaced by a kitchen girl, putting further pressures on the Bluewolf family through their connections.

To leave one's husband because you believe he is cheating was understandable. To then put forth so much effort into completely and utterly ruining his life was another thing altogether.

"Benjamin has approached me and offered me a deal. If I step down and leave Euros, then he will arrange for me to have a place to go, and I will be permitted to keep Alice. I am planning on accepting the offer." Lyndon announced to them all. Sounds of outrage came from the assembled workers. "Don't be too mad. This was bound to happen eventually. I was never good at dealing with the power games of the high nobility. However, I do understand if some of you are unwilling to remain in the employ of the Bluewolf house…"

"You're damn right we are." The stableman half growled.

"…and while I would encourage you to think of your families and their futures, rather than of my fate, if you wish to leave, I will do everything I can to help you find new work… while it is still within the limits of my power." Lyndon said, holding up a hand for silence before they can give their replies. "You needn't answer me immediately. I free you from your duties for today. Go home to your families and discuss with them as to what is most important. No matter your decisions, I will respect it. You are dismissed."

People looked about, not sure what to do before turning and slowly making their ways towards the door, muttering about how the world was unfair. No matter what they might have thought about what was going on between Lyndon and Nora, they had all understood the fact that it would have been far easier on him to give her the boot. The fact that he didn't and accepted the consequences without lashing out was proof that he was a good man, something that was rare among the nobility, and soon to be even rarer.

Seeing them go, Lyndon turned to Kloss, who was still standing by his side. "So, are you going to stay or leave?"

"Forgive me sir, but just because you're leaving, doesn't mean that my duties are over. As despicable a person as your cousin is, someone will need to be here to make sure that the people's needs are taken care of." Kloss said, looking down at the young man next to him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry it all ended up this way. You were a good boy, Lyndon. Too good."

"It's not so bad. I'm going to be walking away from this with my life and my child. It shouldn't be too hard for me to get an honest job and start a new life." Lyndon said chuckled. "It usually turns out much worse for people like me… My brothers certainly didn't get off this easy." He mumbled towards the end, his mood returning to a melancholy.

"…Master?" Lyndon glanced around to see Nora approaching him, hands clasped, tears in the girl's eyes. "This is all my fault, isn't it."

"No child." Lyndon said, shaking his head sadly. "This was all just a horrible misunderstanding. It is no one's fault, least of all yours. You were a victim in a horrible crime. You have nothing to feel guilty for. If I had turned by back on you, and thrown you out, I would have been unfit to be called a Noble."

"The Master is too good to me." Nora said, her lip trembling.

Lyndon did his best to smile, he really did, but the unpleasantness of the situation was still all around him. "Nora, it should go without saying, but you cannot stay here. Not once my cousin and former wife take control of the manor." Lyndon told the young mother. "I will speak to another one of my cousins on your behalf. She's the wife of one of the Greyrats and should be able to secure you a job at their manor. She has recently had one of her own sons taken away from her due to political games and should be sympathetic to your situation."

* * *

 **Divide in the Time Lines**

* * *

 **{Route 1: Path of the Exiled Sword}**

* * *

Nora bit her lip before shaking her head. "No Master. I'm going to stay with you."

Lyndon looked surprised at the girl's offer but shook his head. "I'm not going to be a Noble anymore, not even a hedge knight. I won't be able to afford to pay you."

"I can find other work to help with money issue. Besides, you will need someone to take care of Alice, won't you?" Nora said before bowing to the man. "Please Master, let me repay my debt for the kindness you have shown me. I don't know how I will be able to live with myself if I don't do this."

Lyndon looked down at the earnest young girl, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Finally he simply sighed and nodded his head. "I hope you realize that there is probably no turning back after this."

"I know, Master." Nora said her tone showing just how serious she was about this.

"Fine then. If I can't persuade you otherwise, then I will graciously accept you offer of help." Lyndon said with a short nod.

"It would seem like you still have some people let willing to follow you." Floss said with a sly smile. "It is your own fault for being too generous a man."

* * *

 **{Route 2: Path of the Beast Tamer}**

* * *

"Thank you, Master. Yet again, I'm in your debt." Nora said miserably. "I wish you and Alice the best."

"And I wish the same for you." Lyndon nodded his head before getting up from the table and walking back to his study. He had a letter to write.

* * *

Hilda Grayrat sat in her armchair, holding her baby daughter to her breast. The girl was already a strong one, sucking on her mother's tit with all the might her tiny body would allow her.

Hilda should have been proud. She should have been happy. But feel of the little girl at her breast only reminded her more of the son that was ripped away from it. Of how her husband did nothing as his brother stole their firstborn son from her.

She didn't give a shit about old family traditions about all sons of the family branch being raised by the Head as if they were his own, so that only the strongest of each generation would become the next Head of the Family. It was idiotic, and she would have gladly just said to hell with the family name if she could have had her son back.

It was that despicable husband of hers that had allowed the man to take their child away, rather than risking his standing. It was all because of his twisted ambition of somehow turning things around on his elder brother. It made Hilda sick. She sometimes hated the man so much, that she even refused to bed with him. Though that only allowed him to seek pleasure from the many Beast Race maids that her father-in-law filled their mansion with.

She hated him. She really hated her husband. And by Milis's tits did she let him know it. It was not uncommon for her to have bitten and kicked at him until he had been forced to seek out a healer. She would scream at him until she head was dizzy. Yet all he did was maintain that same Noble posture and stern face. She wanted to claw his eyes out. He might even get off on that if she did it while hissing like a cat.

"Lady Greyrat, I have a letter for Lord Lyndon Bluewolf for you." A maid said, presenting the woman with a sealed letter.

"From that Lyndon?" Hilda said, snatching the letter from the girl's hands. "You may leave." She instructed the Beast Maid, who bowed before leaving the room, her cat's tail swishing around in the air behind her. "What does that idiot want?" Hilda said, ripping the letter open.

She hadn't really been very close to her cousin Lyndon. He had been a younger, more timid and annoying child when they were all young, and she hadn't seen him in years. She knew that he had become a Lord by sheer mistake, but she honestly hadn't been keeping track of his actions. Whatever it was that he wanted, she wasn't really feeling inclined to give it to him.

However, as she read through his letter and he explained what had transpired between himself and his wife, and how he had lost everything trying to protect his daughter and the young single mother that had been one of his cooks, Hilda felt her heart warming up to the man. Perhaps he hadn't been as much of a sniveling coward as she had thought him.

He was a failure as a Lord, yes, but in his failure, he was at least failing with honor and dignity, and sought to make sure that his incompetence and misfortune didn't hurt anyone else. She read over his request of her assistance in providing a new place to work and live for the young maid and pondered it for a few moments.

She honestly didn't like the idea of someone else's boy running around in her home while her own had been taken away from her, but she could put that behind her in order to help out another woman who was wronged by these damned power games.

She quickly went to write her reply, her baby girl forgotten, though still clinging to her blouse with a grip of iron, determined not to fall. Luckily Hilda did realize her mistake before the baby did fall off.

Little Eris was going to be a strong one, unlike her worthless father.

* * *

 **{Route 3: Path of the Guardian Shadow}**

* * *

"If that doesn't work, you could also speak to the King and see about that other matter. That would certainly gain the mother and child some asylum." Kloss said, glancing down at Lyndon. The Master gave him a hard look before glancing around the room, as if to see if anyone was listening in. Though they were all alone. "She has the right to know. It is her child. Sooner or later, she would find out anyways."

"Master, what is he talking about?" Nora asked, confused.

Lyndon took a deep breath before responding. "Nora, the two of us believe that Uru is a Miko."

Nora's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth in shock. It was the reaction that Lyndon had more or less been expecting. Though her next words came as a little bit of a surprise. "The voice."

"Excuse me?" Lyndon said. He had expected her to say something more along the lines of 'the sword', rather than 'the voice'.

"Right before the assassins attacked, I heard a voice warning me of danger, though I couldn't react in time to do anything about it." Nora admitted. "Then when the assassins entered the room, it told me that it would protect me, just before the sword appeared."

"Hm… sounds like the little Miko is already conscious of himself and possesses both a magical sight, and deadly power. I don't know if that is comforting or terrifying." Kloss said, scratching at his chin. Lyndon sighed, knowing just how rude Kloss was being. "Regardless, if you revealed to the palace that your son was a Miko, they would give you shelter, in exchange for the use of the boy as a soldier later on in his life, likely as the personal bodyguard of the newly born Princess. Presenting the King with such a child might even win our Lord enough favor to remain the Head of the Bluewolf Family."

"I would still prefer it if she want with Hilda instead, as the boy would then have the chance at a normal life. However, it is your right as the boy's mother to choose. If you wish to become a servant at the palace, with the boy likely becoming the Princess's Guardian Knight, I will help you. Though I fear that they might use the boy as an assassin instead of a mere guard." Lyndon said, trying his best to look calmly on. Nora was still in shock. "I suppose it is unfair to ask you to decide on both the child's future and your own right now. You have time to think it over if you wish."

"Thank you, Master." Nora said, bowing to the man before leaving the room.

"Kloss, you're an asshole, and I should have you whipped." Lyndon said to the butler. He knew what Nora's choice would end up being. The girl felt too guilty for what was happening, and she would do anything to try to return the kindness that her Lord had shown her.

"Like it or not, revealing the Miko might be the only way you can maintain your position as Lord." Kloss said unapologetically. "The people need a man like you too much sir. If I need to play the part of the devil in order to see that they get what they need, then so be it."

* * *

Within the void between worlds Hitogami was screaming. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Everything he had done was supposed to drive the boy into exile, if not kill him outright. Now there was a chance that the boy would become the Princess's future body guard. Where he was flat out given to the Princess or sent to the Greyrats first, both paves would lead to him being at the center of things, right where he would be the biggest eye sore.

The human god couldn't even influence the mother's decision due to how the boy's strange existence drove his magic away. The only thing he could do was pray that everything wasn't about to blow up in his face even more than it already had.

Who exactly was a god supposed to pray too anyways?

* * *

 **Something that has been sitting in my computer for a while, only just finished up the last part of the Beast Tamer line.**

 **I am a little curious though which of the paths would be most popular. (Poll is up.)**

 **{Route 1: Path of the Exiled Sword} - Uru lives in a small village along with his mother, Alice, his Master. Lyndon remarries with a Beast Race woman and has a kid with green hair, sparking conflict and Uru has to protect his family while not really understanding how much force would be considered excessive force, leading to the family having to hide away from civilization all together in the abandoned forest nearby a Labyrinth. He eventual becomes an Adventurer, along with his adoptive siblings, and after the events of the canon teleport their parents away, they have to set out on an adventure to find them... or the remains of them. In this path, his main sort of kind of love interest is a Princess from the Kingdragon Kingdom who is the reincarnation of Mordred, with Mordred gaining a bit of a change of perspective after being reincarnated into a kingdom that is corrupted to the core, with absolutely everyone being a traitor who only desires the throne.**

 **{Route 2: Path of the Beast Tamer} - Uru grows up around Eris, living his early years as a simply child of a kitchen girl, until Eris is kidnapped and he brutally kills the kidnappers. He takes the place of Rudius as Eris's teacher and protector after the disaster from the canon. Main love interests would be Eris as well as the Miko of the Holy Empire and perhaps a few catgirls and doggirls. This is the only path that would likely never eventually involve Rudius in some way.**

 **{Route 3: Path of the Guardian Shadow} Uru grows up in the Silver Palace as the child servant, secretly being the Princess** **Ariel Anemoi Asura** **'s body guard from the shadows. He kills all assassins who attempt to enter the castle long before they could make their way to the girl. Ariel never finds out until the events of the story when a monsters are teleported into the center of the castle, past the ever vigilant Uru. While** **Sylphy kills one of the monsters, Uru kills the others, revealing his nature as more than a simple servant. Main love interests of this path would be Princess Ariel and Sylphy.**


End file.
